Can you tell me?
by SheepAreFluffy
Summary: Jaden's failing his classes and on top of that due to him being sick he keeps falling asleep in class! What happens when instead of him being kicked out of the academy the teacher has Chazz be his new roommate in an attempt to get Jadens grades up! Sorry if its inaccurate I havent watched GX in a long time!


Guess who's back! I am! I'm doing a sort of remake of my story "Things that go bump in the night" It's now going to be called "Can you tell me?"

I'll go more indepth with the plot as time goes on! But here read the story! I hope you enjoy 3

It was a mundane night in the Slifer dorm, Calm night, Along with the sound of the shaking windows due to the wind. This dorm was always falling apart, but I didn't mind it! In fact It was beginning to feel like home too me with all the things falling apart. I mean my house at home wasn't falling apart I just never took care of my things so they had a tendency to fall apart on their own, with a little help from me of course! Unlike the other nights though I could not get myself to fall asleep! I tossed and turned, pulling the blanket on and off and when I noticed it was around midnight I let out a frustrated sigh and just gave up! I sat up in my bed ran a hand through my hair and stood up and wandered outside to feel the nice cool breeze and surprisingly I couldn't here the obnoxious window making all that noise from here.

I smiled to myself and let out a sigh; I was finally calming down and becoming drowsy when I heard a door open. I turned to look and see who it was, I was mildly surprised by who I saw! It was the one and only Chazz Princeton! As I wondered what the hell he was doing he took off his shirt and pants leaving himself in boxers, Chances are he had gotten warm since the room temperature in the dorm ranged from 80-90 degrees on an average night, That and the fact he wasn't used to the dorm yet!

Chazz just sat there and fanned himself and he growled and he finally spoke up, not realizing I was out there with him! "Why the fuck is it colder out here than inside? I shouldn't be here! I'm not like that slacker!" His tirade went on more but it was mainly mumbling and I couldn't hear much of what he was saying. I knew I shouldn't be out here it was a good twenty degrees cooler and it felt nice but I have a cold so chances are I was going to end up making it worse!

After I finished my thoughts I started coughing a bit and this alerted the other person that he was not alone. "What the hell are you doing out here slacker? You're sick! Not that I give a damn but you should be inside sleeping!" He gave me a glare and I just kind of drowsily looked at him and said, "I could say the same for you… You aren't sick but you should be sleeping too!" I let out a yawn and ran my hand through my hair again. He grumbled at me as I let out a few more coughs these ones were more intense and made me sound like… a dying penguin.

He glared at me every time I coughed and once I settled down he began to lecture me once again. "You sound horrible. Staying out here is only going to make it worse and I don't want to get sick. So do us both a favor and get back inside or I'll shove you inside!" At first I was expressionless and then I began to stifle laughs until I burst into giggles at what he said! This did not amuse him very much, seeing as he stomped over too me and opened my door and pushed me inside. "Go to bed slacker before I strangle you! Quit laughing! Right now!" He was VERY irritated as he slammed the door and stormed back into his room. I chuckled and yawned again and decided to take his advice now that I was drowsy. I climbed into bed with a yawn and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out! That night I didn't dream at all, which I found quite unusual since I'm usually a vivid dreamer with extremely silly and realistic seeming dreams! I might have dreamed but if I did I had no recollection of it, which as I said is quite unusual for me! When I woke up I found that I had a fever and had gotten sicker and coughed as I sat up and got out of bed and got dressed and ready for class. I wandered out of my room and sniffed loudly and let out a cough as I walked down the stairs, and at the bottom there stood a Chazz with a look the screamed _I told you so!_ I just walked to the bottom of the steps and he approached me and decided to reprimand me. "What did I tell you slacker? You got even sicker! I can't wait to see how you do on the test! You probably didn't even study… just like the slacker you are" He hadn't realized that in the middle of his sentence I walked away. If I kept failing these tests I was never going to become the new king of games. I was irritated at myself but I didn't show it! After all I'm Jaden Yuuki! I'm always happy and cheerful on the outside even if I'm going though some tough times on the inside! I wandered into the class room yawning as I did so, I promptly sat down and prayed to god, if there was one, That I would pass this test and not get kicked out of the academy.

Well there you go! The first chapter of the new story! I've been gone FOREVER! Review it and tell me what you think of it! Thanks loves! 3


End file.
